Tigerclaw's Fury/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Tigerclaw wakes up in the makeshift den, blinking at the sunlight. Snag asks if he's spotted a patrol, but the tabby says no. He meows that they need to move to avoid ThunderClan, as well as to have more hunting space. Tigerclaw silently vows he will come back when he is stronger and ready to fight again. Tangleburr emerges out of the bracken, yawning, but snaps her mouth shut upon seeing the dark tabby. She asks where they're going, and Tigerclaw tells her that they'll cross the Thunderpath into the wild part of the forest. :Stumpytail is alarmed, knowing they aren't welcome within ShadowClan's borders. However, Blackfoot insists no patrols will be out yet.They walk along ShadowClan territory, approaching a prickly Twoleg hedge. Clawface explains that this is the furthest part of the territory, and the hedge is used by the Clan as a defense. While initially unsure of how to slip through, the patrol forces its way through the prickly leaves. Once he lands on the ground, Tigerclaw notices that this land looks a lot like ThunderClan's territory. Blackfoot spots a den, and the patrol races over to investigate. :Tigerclaw follows slowly behind, watching them excitedly start to throw out suggestions. As they settle in, Blackfoot suggests hunting and making a fresh-kill pile. Tigerclaw is irritated, cutting in that this isn’t a game of mini-Clans. The voice whispers if they don’t believe they need him like food and shelter, he is nothing to them. Tigerclaw orders them to hunt and prepare nests as they will start battle training. He insists that he still wants to take out ThunderClan, while it's weak. Three sunrises later, he supervises a training session with Stumpytail, Snag, and Clawface. However, he notices that Blackfoot and Tangleburr are missing, and asks where they are. :Clawface admits that they've been taking turns checking the ShadowClan border to check on their old Clanmates. Tigerclaw questions why they matter, but they say that while they're not in ShadowClan anymore, the cats there are still friends and kin. The dark tabby leaves and follows Blackfoot and Tangleburr's trail, confronting them. He wills them to admit their loyalties lie with their former Clan more. Both look guilty, but stand up to their opinions. They explain that a Carrionplace sickness is affecting the Clan and they are very worried. :A voice warns Tigerclaw cannot challenge that loyalty, but that he can use it to his advantage. They wait for another ShadowClan patrol, and he learns that this is the truth. When Tangleburr offers to hunt for them, however, he and Deerfoot disagree. He says they need to return to camp, leading them away. Once back, Tigerclaw lays down to sleep in his nest. He dreams of fighting Fireheart and shadows fighting beside him. He tries to get a grip on the ginger tom, but is unable to. He wonders if it’s an omen to say that ShadowClan will help him destroy ThunderClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Snag *Tangleburr *Stumpytail *Blackfoot *Fernshade *Deerfoot *Boulder *Mapleshade (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Bluestar *Dawncloud *Rowanberry *Runningnose *Brokenstar *Darkstripe *Longtail }} Notes and references Category:Tigerclaw's Fury Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages